Odio-Amor
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Tanto Sougo como Kagura tenía una extraña relación de odio—amor, podía golpearse, decir malas palabras ,incluso gritarse que se odiaba, pero en la intimidad de cuatro paredes, las cosas cambiaban.-Intento de lemon- Okikagu-feliz día de san valentín. Universo alterno, Escolar.


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a **Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

Universo Alterno- Escolar

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Lemon(o intento de ello),mala palabras, palabras vulgares.**

 **Contiene Acto sexual, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Sexo duro-(levemente o intento de ello)**

Se supone que esto iba a subir para san valentin pero no pude en fin , disfruten de esto y feliz dia (aunque sea atrasado)

 **Summary:** Tanto Sougo como Kagura tenía una extraña relación de odio—amor, podía golpearse, decir malas palabras ,incluso gritarse que se odiaba, pero en la intimidad de cuatro paredes, las cosas cambiaban.

 **Odio-Amor**

por Frany

.

.

.

—Lo odio— musita Kagura cada vez que ve a Sougo, este no se queda atrás, no deja de criticar su forma de ser, sobre todo lo poca femenina que es y la manera tan guarra que se comporta.

Kagura lo insulta con palabras vulgares que ninguna señorita de su edad debería decir, Sougo no se queda atrás, aunque es más fácil utilizar palabras que en doble sentido, que las groserías vulgares que china.

Todos los días rompen como mínimo de dos a tres ventanas (cuando la cosa es tan fuerte); un pizarrón o los pupitres tirados por todo el salón (sino es tan fuerte el asunto).

— ¡Como lo odio!— suelta Kagura sentada bajo un árbol, a su lado se encuentra Soyo y Nobume, la primera la escucha atentamente, mientras que la otra está más concentrada en comer sus donas que en prestar atención a Kagura, es normal, aquello ya se volvía una costumbre que perdía su gracia.

—Pero Okita-san no es tan malo— Soyo intenta defender aquel chico, puesto ella en secreto cree que Kagura y Sougo podía llegar a ser una pareja, de esas que se expresas su amor mediante golpes e insultos, sin embargo Kagura pone los ojos en blanco, arrugando la nariz.

— ¡JA! No es tan malo, tiro una botella de agua en mi pantalones, por su culpa ando desnuda— la jovencita infla su mejillas, Soyo simplemente sonríe.

No es que anduviera desnuda, sino más bien Kagura se quejaba puesto ella siempre traía un pantalón rojo debajo de su uniforme, tanto Soyo como Nobume había intentado que Kagura no usar aquello, le quitaba lo poco femenina que se tenía con aquel uniforme de marinero ,sin mencionar aquellos los anteojos que usaba para lucir _"cool"._

—Quizá solo quería…ver tus piernas— aunque Soyo lo dijo bajito, Kagura logra escuchar, sus mejillas se tiñe de rojo, Soyo piensa que es de coraje, Nobume piensa que no debió recordar aquello, la paliza que le dio Kagura a Sougo hizo que ambos quedara castigado— nuevamente— por el profesor Katsura.

—Esa sabandija es…—Kagura detiene su habla, mira con atención como aquel sádico está a unos metros lejos de ellas, hablado con una chica , esta parece estar insinuándose de una forma poco recatada, Kagura espera ver como Sougo la aleja, más eso no ocurre, él parece permitir como aquella mujer le restriega sus pechos por su espalda.

Tanto Soyo como Nobume miran aquello con cierta curiosidad, misma que hace gritar a Soyo.

—Es una zorra— masculla entre dientes la princesita de la clase, tanto Kagura y Nobume la mira con asombro, Soyo jamás decía malas palabras, era una niña buena— estúpida mi OkiKagu, idiota.

— ¿Tú qué?

—Kagura no puedes permitir aquello— la jovencita de cabellos negros se gira hacia Kagura— no puedes dejar que esa zorra te quite a Sougo, tienes que ir allá y romperle la cara.

—Me extraña de ti— Nobume se mete otra dona a la boca— que diga eso, no deberíamos aconsejar de que no se pelee.

—Pero Nobu -chan esa , esa…..

—Mejor termina de comer— Kagura regresa su vista a su desayuno, resta importancia aquel asunto aunque sus pensamientos dictamine lo contrario.

Soyo no vuelve a decir nada, pero sigue mirado la escena hasta que Sougo y esa mujercita desaparece.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después, Sougo se reúne con sus amigos que se encuentras desayunado; por hablar con aquella mujercita su tiempo quedo reducido, toma asiento a lado de Kondo, este lo mira con cierta curiosidad, no puede más y pregunta.

— ¿Se te declaro verdad?— gorila (así le dice de cariño) mira como su amigo devora en silencio su almuerzo, con la sola mención de aquello, este parece restarle importancia.

—Sí, pero le dije que no necesitaba una sumisa por el momento.

—No puedo creer que se te declare así sin más, ya llevas más de 4 declaraciones en la semana y siempre te niegas.

—Debe tener mal gusto— susurra Hijikata demorado su torta de mayonesa.

—Que ustedes no tenga suerte con las mujeres, no es mi problema, eh bastardo de mayonesa.

—Pero yo si tengo suerte— se queja gorila, comienza a decir muchas cosas cursis, sobre todo su amor obsesivo por la profesora Shimura y que espera algún día obtener su corazón, Okita deja de presta atención aquella charla, busca por los alrededores algo con que distraerse hasta que da con ese par.

Kagura se encuentra platicando bastante amena con un alumno de primer año.

Se queda mirando como el chico de corte de hongo hablaba, Kagura sonríe y el chico también. Sougo deja de prestarle atención y sigue comiendo, aunque ejerce un poco más de fuerza en sus palillos que termina rompiendo, cosa que Hijikata y Kondo no se percatan.

De pronto Sougo pierde el apetito, siente un sabor amargo en su boca.

" _Estúpida China"._

.

.

.

Los alumnos de retira y ellos dos queda en la aula, tiene que limpiar la bodega asignada por el profesor Katsura, un castigo que obtuvieron por romper su nuevo pizarró.

El profesorado Kotarou se ha despedido de ellos, no sin antes indicar que debe de terminar de arreglar aquella bodega antes de irse.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada en el cuarto de hora que llevan juntos, no es hasta que ambos están seguro que Katsura se ha ido, cuando Sougo hace el primer movimiento.

Sin previo aviso empuja a Kagura hacia la pared, la joven de cabellos bermellón suelta un quejido que para Sougo es una delicia, las manos del chico de cabello castaño sujeta sus muñecas, sus cuerpos están tan pegados, que Kagura puede sentir la cálida respiración de Sougo cerca de su oído.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Imbécil?— gruñe, la chica intentado girar su rostro para encararlo, mas Sougo no lo permite, ejerce más fuerza en su agarre, la jovencita puede sentirlo, Sougo está molesto y no será suave.

—Maldito sádico que— no termina de hablar cuando Sougo deshace el agarre de una de sus manos que rápidamente mete por debajo de su blusa, Kagura puede sentir como los vellos de su nuca se eriza ante el tacto de aquella fría mano, que van subiendo hasta su sostén, el joven Okita toma uno de sus senos y los aprieta, escucha un leve gemido de los labios de la jovencita, Sougo deshace su otro agarre y baja su mano hacia su falda, aquel hombre es demasiado rápido y antes de que ella pueda hacer algún movimiento, la mano fría y larga de Sougo se cuela por su ropa interior.

— ¿Por qué?— menciona intentado en vano cerrar sus piernas para que él no entre, pero es demasiado tarde, Sougo introduce un de sus dedos dentro de su sexo, a su vez puede sentir la erección de Sougo palpita detrás de ella.

Aquello solo hace que se excite más, Sougo siente lo mojada que esta la joven Yato.

—Perra, ahora mismo te voy a enseñar quien mierda es tu dueño—le da una leve embestida a su trasero, Kagura nuevamente gime ante aquella acción, mientras los dedos de Sougo empieza a entrar y salir por su sexo.

— ¿Qué hice? —apenas logra decir, está demasiado excitada para pensar algo más coherente, Sougo comienza a introducir más a fondo su dedo, un segundo dedo entra en su ser, esta vez acariciado con movimientos circulares su clítoris, siente como una corriente eléctrica la invade, cierra los ojos mientras muerde su labio, deja que Sougo acaricia su ser, se deja llevar por el placer.

Pero Sougo no están piadoso para que ella llegue al clímax— todavía está molesto—, Kagura va arqueado su espalda cada vez que siente estar llegado al cielo, Sougo se detiene y sale de ella, sonriendo sádicamente.

Le ha negado un orgasmo, Kagura abre los ojos molesta por aquello, puede sentir un líquido correr por su sexo, había calentado el horno y la dejaba a medias.

— ¿Por qué?— cuestiona la joven, Sougo hace gira a Kagura de forma que ahora su espalda quede contra la pared, la toma de la espalda mientras Kagura alza sus piernas rodeadas su cintura, el beso no se hace esperar, Sougo arremete contra Kagura y aquella pared.

Sougo muerde y chupa los labios de Kagura,ella entre abre sus labios en forma de corazón, la lengua de Sougo entra en contacto con la suya , con sus dientes tratabde jalar aquella lengua hasta su boca, la quiere comer,no , mejor dicho devorar.

El calor empieza aumentar a temperatura inimaginables, poco a poco sus ropas comienza a estorbar , Sougo comienza a quitarse sus prendas, que va cayendo a un costado de ellos, Kagura queda desnuda ante él, a excepción de sus calcetas y zapatos,su cabello cae en cascada por su espalda, su piel blanca brilla con el sudor de sus cuerpos, además de mostrar algunas marcas rojas en su blanquecina piel causadas por él .

Y ahi esta Kagura de diecisiete años , frágil, inocente y desnudas frente a él,lo provoca con solo mirar aquellos ojos azules , sus labios delgados y rojo por sus besos,para él, Kagura parecía como hermosa muñeca de porcelana, una tan hermosa ,tan fragil y tentadora.

Sougo la admira un par de segundos ,desea guardar esa imágen, desea recordar como dejo aquellas marcas en ese cuerpo que le pertenece, nuevamente la besa con ferocidad, mientras sus manos empiezan a caricias su cuerpo desnudo de forma rápida y brusca, Okita roza su sexo con la vagina húmeda de Kagura, aquel lugar arde, así como su cuerpo al estar en contacto, a pesar que él aún conserva su ropa.

Él baja sus labios por su suave cuello, le da pequeñas lamidas que se convierten en pequeña mordidas y chupetes hasta llegar a sus pequeños senos,donde el juega momentáneamente, el empieza a pequizcar uno de sus pezones hasta que se pone duro,y como se tratara de un juego le da una pequeña lamida ,ella suelta un gemido, mientra los vellos de su nuca se eriza ante esa acción,Sougo toma con sus labios aquel pezón duro ,comienza a chupar y morder como si se tratara de una paleta de caramelo, mientras con su mano libre empieza a masajear al otro seno expuesto.

Kagura empieza a quitarle la camisa a su amante, botón por botón, ambos estan en un extraño baile de lujuria y placer..

Ella cierra sus ojos, dejado que su cuerpo disfrute, era una extraña sensación, podia sentir la erección de Sougo entre sus piernas provocado que se moje más de lo que ya esta, sentia demasiado calor ,una extraña picazón que solo se calmaria con el sexo de sougo dentro de ella,puede sentir como sougo succiona sus senos buscado algun liquido con cual alimentar su lujuria,pero nada sale de ellos.

No sabe cómo lo hace, pero Sougo encuentras sus puntos más sensibles, él solo toca y ella siente como algo recorre en su cuerpo, de formar electrizante, no es hasta que Sougo le da una fuerte embestida que ella sale de su trace de placer, Kagura abre los ojos solo para encontrarse unos ojos rubí, que la mira con enojo.

Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja, _estaba molesto_ , pensó.

— ¿Estas molesto, verdad? –él la muerde un poco más, ella gime mientras jala de su cabello—Sougo — suelta ella, Sougo separa sus labios de aquellos, la mira intensamente.

—Ya te lo dije Kagura, odio a que hables con ese tipo, sabes que lo odio –afirma el hombre, ejerciendo más poder en su cuerpo y embistiendo su cuerpo contra la pared.

—¡Mierda, eso dolió imbécil!— se queja , mas Sougo sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—No te quejes perra, te has portado mal, mereces un castigo.

—No sabía que fueras tan celoso y posesivo— se burla, Kagura baja sus piernas, el comienza a desabrochar su pantalón, toma una de sus piernas y la alza, el introduce poco a poco su sexo dentro de dentro de ella, Kagura siente el cosquilleo entre su piernas y como aquella picazón aumenta,ella lo quiera más a dentro.

—Sabes que eres mía.

—Eres demasiado posesivo— afirma ella,moviendo su caderas para que entre más.

—Kagura.

—Es solo un amigo—no termina de hablar, cuando él se introduce en una sola estocada, Kagura no puede más que agradecer el juego previo, a pesar de que estaba molesto, él nunca le causaría dolor alguno.

Él comienza las embestidas de forma rápida y brusca, ella gime fuerte mientras se aferra a su espalda y muerde su hombro derecho, apaciguado las injurias que amenaza con salir ,Sougo entra y sale de su cuerpo, cada vez que ella parece llegar al clímax, él se detiene para luego repetir la misma accion , ella sabe que el juega con su cuerpo.

—Bien que te gusta perra, te gusta que te la meta, ¿verdad, maldita puta?

— ¡Maldito cabrón!—suelta, Sougo comienza a bajar el ritmo de sus embestidas— ¿Qué mierda de pasa? Dame más duro, rómpeme el maldito coño, Sádico hijo de tu puta madre, méteme más tu Jet Armstrong Cyclone Canon –grita excitada, moviendo sus caderas para que Sougo entrara más a fondo.–Dame más, maldito bastardo.

Las malas palabras siempre estaban presente en sus encuentros, les excitaba gritar, el morbo de escuchar "puta", "bastado" o cualquier otra mala palabra, provocaba cierto morbo y excitación al momento de hacerlo.

—Métemelo más, quiero sentir tu verga dentro de mi ser—gruñe la chica mientras se aferra a su espalda, clavado sus uñas en el proceso, causado dolor que a Sougo le gusta— ¡Así, así, mierda, dame más, rompe mi maldito coño bastardo!—Ella lo besa nuevamente, pero esta vez Kagura muerde su labio, ella lo mira de forma intensa, Sougo corresponde aquella mirada.

Kagura se termina viniendo antes que él, por fin tiene su anhelado orgasmo , Sougo se detiene y sale dentro de ella, Kagura se encuentra tan sensible que Sougo aprovecha para entrar nuevamente en un sola estocada, logrado que Kagura alcance un segundo orgasmo, no es hasta que Kagura está en su tercer orgasmo, que Sougo por fin suelta aquel líquido seminal dentro de ella, se ha venido directo sin protección alguna, es entonces cuando ambos se ha convertido en uno.

Sougo se deja caer junto a Kagura, no es nada romántico hacerlo en una bodega ,pero poco les importa, para ellos basta y sobra cualquier lugar siempre que puedan hacerlo.

No importa en donde estaban ,siempre que estuviera solos, lo hacia,Kagura amaba que Sougo le diera duro y Sougo que Kagura fuera tan brusca en el sexo.

Nadie lo sabe, es un secreto entre los dos, desde hace más de un año, no saben como comenzó si ambos se odiaban, en algún momento el odio se convirtió en algo más, no sabe si es amor o deseo, solo que se siente bien hacerlo cada que pueden.

Quizá era porque ambos eran casi de la misma naturaleza sádica, o quizá era porque tenía tanto tiempo de conocerse. Kagura ya no era una niña, mucho menos aquella niña de cinco años que conoció en el salón de infante, tampoco Sougo es aquel niño lloro que era consolado por la gran gura.

Lo único seguro era que Kagura fue quien propicio aquel primer encuentro, donde Sougo le robo su virginidad en su propia casa.

No sabe en qué momento se metieron en esa relación, que aunque ellos no lo admita tener, tiene algo, quizá era solo sexo ocasional o había algo más en todo aquello, tal vez aquello era lo que todo llamaban amor.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Eres un cabrón!— Kagura está furiosa, luego de aquella calurosa sesión de sexo, se percató de aquel líquido seminal caía por sus piernas, Sougo se había venido dentro de ella sin usar condón— ¡Maldito carbón, te voy a matar! – Le lanza una de sus famosas patadas que Sougo esquiva— ¿Qué tal si quedo embarazada?— ella le lanza un puñetazo que Sougo detiene con su mano.

— Ese fue tú castigo por coquetear con ese imbécil — le dice con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuál es tu castigo por andar con esa zorra?—gruñó la chica resentida.

Sougo la mira a ella y le sonríe.

— ¿Estás celosa?

— ¿Por ti? Ni que fuera mi Sukonbu. — la joven desvía la mirada, Sougo no la deja y toma su barbilla.

—No me interesa nadie más que tú, estúpida china.

—Si serás cabrón.

—Mi castigo— dice juntado su frente con la suya— es haberme venido en ti. —Kagura se sonroja a más no poder—Sería lindo verte embarazada

— ¿Que mierda te pasa?— le golpea con su frente.

—Kagura.

— ¡No quiero ser madre adolescente! Aru, apenas puedo con mi vida como para cuidar una creatura, y si mi papi se entera te matará y luego me matará, mierda, tendré que lavarme con vinagre.

—Ya cálmate china, toma— Sougo saca una caja entre sus pantalones, Kagura lo mira con cierta desconfianza.

— ¿Qué es esto, aru?

—Son pastillas anticonceptivas—Kagura se sonroja. —Sabes me gustaría venirme dentro de ti más seguido, siento que eres más mía de esa manera.

— ¡Tú! –apunta con el dedo, como era capaz de decir aquello sin sonrojarse, Kagura aun tenia cierto pudor en hablar de aquellos temas.

—Podemos ir al ginecólogo y que te dé un tratamiento anticonceptivo

— ¡Estás idiota!

—Kagura—Sonríe él. —Solo quiero comerte cada hora que quiera y sin usar protección a cada rato, es molesto, además tú a veces tienes mucha hambre.

— ¡Maldito idiota!— Ella se sonrojo ante aquella indirecta. Recuerda como Kagura estuvo una semana demasiado caliente. — Recién lo había hecho— buscaba cualquier excusa para que los castigarán y terminaba haciéndolo, en todos los lugares por habidos y por haber en esa escuela.

Recordaba como ella era quien lo acorralada y se ponía encima de él, quien diría que ella se volvería adicta al sexo, aunque solo duro un mes, antes que Andrés llegara y calmara su libídine con dolores menstruales.

—Deberíamos terminar este trabajo —menciona él— para que tengamos otra sesión en mi casa— él le sonrió de forma picara ,Kagura simplemente asistió con una sonrisa.

 **Fin**

 **No olviden:**

 **¡SI LO VAS HACER, NO SE TE OLVIDE USAR GORRITO!**

 ** _A MENOS QUE QUIERAS TENER UN KÍNDER SORPRESA DURANTE LOS SIGUIENTES NUEVE MESES ;)_**

 **NOTAS FINALES:** bueno solo me queda decir que esto es un intento de lemon, espero que les haya gustado, frany tuvo ciertas dudas pero la imagen de portada me inspiro, el rostro de kagura se me hizo bastante travieso -entre su inocencia claro- la idea principal era describir una relación entre los dos que fuera secreta y que tuviera sus encuentros sexuales fuera **"fuertes"** , en fin, no se como sentirme al respeto, edite varias veces pero seguía sin gustarme del todo, así que mejor lo subir antes que lo dejara guardado y enterrado con mis demás oneshot que no han salido a la luz.

 **XD creo que se me da mejor la comedia, tragedia o fluff que el lemon :'v**

En fin, espero que se la haya pasado lindo, ya sea en compañía o solos :) , mis siguientes actualizaciones queda pausada hasta que una personita **(no diré nombre para que no sienta presión, pero sabes que eres TÚ- risa malvada)** suba un final alterno que prometió :P cabe mencionar que ya tengo el capitulo de **"gatos",** **"Kaguracienta", "Amor"** ( y Próximamente ) **Muñeca de porcelana(MDP)** , el día que ella suba ese día actualizare esas cuatro historias :) mientras tanto seguiré avanzando con el capitulo de MDP.

 **Si gusta puede dejar su comentario y sino, gracias por leer.**

con cariño frany :) quien les desea un feliz día del amor y la amistad (atrasado)

Subido a Fanfiction

15-02-2018


End file.
